Noah's Fortune
by X Blood Guts And Angel Cake X
Summary: When Noah's older brother suggests that they do something together, Noah doesn't realize what he said would be taken so seriously, and he ends up getting a present from his brother he'd never give up, even if he was offered a fortune. (Yeah, I suck at summaries. XD)


**Hellooooo! :) Before I get to the disclaimer junk and stuff, Happy New Year!**

**Okay, now I can do the disclaimer. I do not own Total Drama or Noah in any way, shape, or form... But I wish I did.**

**The only thing in this story that I guess I kinda made up is Noah's mother and his older brother, Nathaniel.**

**Alright, now that that's out of the way, please enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>His brother stood outside his bedroom door, two bowls of ice cream in his hands as he knocked lightly with his elbow.<p>

"Noah," he called out. "It's me, can I come in?"

He heard a slight groan come from the other side. _Yup, he's in there._ He carefully balanced one of the ice cream bowls on the inside of his arm to allow his other hand to turn the knob and step inside.

He smiled lightly. "Surprise, surprise."

Inside the room, was his little brother, two years younger than he was. With the traits consisting of tan skin and dark hair, Noah was laying on his bed, reading lifelessly.

He looked up and saw his his favorite out of all eight of his older siblings. As much as a favorite as Noah could have, that is. Nathaniel was nice, polite, and caring, his opposite some would say, but they knew they loved each other regardless. Noah gave him a look that said "I'm not in the mood, but you can stay if you want."

His brother held out the ice cream bowls. "Your favorite kind," he offered.

"I don't have a favorite," Noah said bluntly. His eyes then returned themselves to the book he was reading. "What do you want anyway," he said in a dull tone that sounded like more a demand than a question.

Nathaniel approached the younger teen and sat at the edge of his bed, setting the bowls down next to his legs. He was silent for a moment but then said "You never want to do anything with me anymore."

Noah looked up. "Yeah I do. There was the time we..." he suddenly looked lost. "...oh."

"Yeah. '_Oh_'. Let's do something later, Mom thinks you need to get out more," Nathaniel said. "And I do too."

Noah sighed at the knowing that his brother was worried about him. _"I don't understand them, why are they always so protective of me?"_ Although, now that he thinks about it, every conversation he'd had that he could think of, there was always some sort of sarcastic quip or comeback thrown in there by him. However, he liked being that way. He's independent and smart, he doesn't see why his family worries about him so much.

He closed his book. "Dude, you gotta chill. I'm fine, okay? It's not like I'm not happy with myself, I _like_ being a cynic. I_ like_ being alone. I'm _happy_ this way."

"But you don't seem like it, Noah," his brother complained. "Look, you're not even eating the ice cream I brought for you."

Noah chuckled, he thought his brother was being ridiculous.

"You know what? Fine," Noah sat up and leaned over to reach the ice cream.

Nathaniel watched Noah eat but still hung his head. "You're only doing it because you have to."

Then Noah snapped. "Okay, Nathaniel, fine! Let's go do something! Let's go to the playground, let's go to a movie, let's adopt a puppy, I DON'T CARE. Just to show you that I am fine!"

At that moment, his brothers looked as if the gears in his mind started turning. He froze just as he grinned at nothing in particular and it freaked Noah out.

Noah raised and eyebrow. "What?"

He didn't get the response he was hoping for. In fact the response he actually received scared him quite a bit.

"Noah," Nathaniel began, "do you know if we have any blindfolds?"

* * *

><p>A little later that day, Noah glared daggers at his brother when he insisted on him wearing a blindfold. "<em>No way<em> is that happening," he said assertively.

Nathaniel tried giving a death-stare in return, but compared to Noah's look it was no match. He then whined and pouted. "Please?! This'll be fun, I swear!"

"You're eighteen yet you're acting like you're eight. I am not putting that on unless I get a logical explanation," he said, not giving in.

The older sibling frowned. "I just wanna take you somewhere but I want it to be a surprise," He had a hint of sadness in his voice, and caused Noah roll his eyes in defeat.

Noah grabbed the cloth and said "Whatever." He put it on and groaned. "Satisfied?"

"Very. Here," Nathaniel took hold of Noah's arms, "I'll guide you to the car."

Noah didn't budge when Nathaniel tried to push him, so, with a sigh, Nathaniel used Noah's weak body structure to his advantage, and carried him.

* * *

><p>"Can I please take this off now?"<p>

Noah had asked that question at least five times, which irritated them both. Nathaniel because it was a distraction, and Noah because he was getting impatient.

Finally Noah heard the car stop and shut off.

"Go ahead."

When he did, Noah instantly looked confused. "Why are we at the _mall_?"

His brother smiled and opened his door. "You'll see soon enough. C'mon."

Noah reluctantly followed behind.

* * *

><p>Noah didn't walk beside his older brother, he was a few steps behind and at a slower pace. He didn't care how many times Nathaniel told him to "Hurry up" or "Stop looking so lifeless" because he didn't even know why they were there. Nathaniel kept refusing to tell him.<p>

Then Nathaniel stopped at a spot and turned around to see him slowly making his way to where he was.

"Where are-" Noah began to ask, but then stopped mid-word. He looked at the shop his brother stopped in front of and immediately frowned. "_No._"

The older teenager laughed Noah's bad attitude off. "Come on! You suggested we adopt a puppy, so let's go play with a few!"

Nathaniel had led them to a pet shop. They looked inside and saw many different kinds and breeds of animals. It ranged from dogs to cats, to bunnies to hamsters, to fish to birds, and to reptiles and insects. The only things that could mainly be heard were the dogs barking.

Noah started to turn away. "I wasn't being serious! Okay, no, I don't wanna go in there."

But once again, Nathaniel was already a step ahead of him, and roughly yanked his arm back.

"Just for a few minutes, and we're done. Besides, you have to," he suddenly smirked, "I have the car keys."

If looks could kill, Nathaniel would surely be dead. Noah glared angrily at the older teen until he let him go. When he did, he gestured for Noah to follow him inside.

Noah instantly wanted to leave when he took his first step in. He felt uncomfortable, being forced to follow his brother around. It made him feel inferior, like a little kid. He hates having that feeling.

"Look around. Find something cute and pet it or something."

Then his brother left him there. He watched Nathaniel go over to the cages with kittens inside. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against a wall, not making any move to do what his sibling had requested. He simply stood there, his face showed he was clearly annoyed.

He stared down at his shoes for the first minute or two, desperately waiting for Nathaniel to give him the okay that they could leave. When his brother never came to him, Noah looked up and saw he was now standing by the bunnies, looking down at his phone, probably texting his girlfriend or something.

_"This is ridiculous,"_ Noah thought. _"He's not even here to look at the animals or be here with me, he just did this to spite me."_

Noah pushed himself off from the wall he was leaning on and started to walk to where he saw Nathaniel was. On his way there, he passed the puppies. Some of them were in cages, and a few of them were in the middle of the floor in little pens were you could reach inside over the top and pet them.

As he walked by one of the pens, he suddenly heard a loud series of barks start up, as if his motion triggered it. He stopped and looked to the side. In one of the pens, was a golden Labrador puppy. It barked and wagged its tail when it realized it had gotten Noah's attention.

Noah didn't smile, but he cocked his head slightly to the side, and his brown eyes darkened. He took a step closer and looked down at the puppy.

The Labrador barked again and ran up to the side of the pen to where Noah was standing. It put its front paws against the side of the pen wall to become a little taller, and stared excitedly back at the teen.

As much as he hated to admit it, Noah was slightly amused. He slowly brought his hand up and rested it on the top of the pen's side. He wasn't too sure if he should pet it or not.

The puppy whimpered and struggled to keep itself propped against the wall with its paws. When its strength gave out and the animal went back down on all fours, Noah couldn't help but chuckle.

_"It's kinda cute,"_ he thought. With that in his mind, Noah reached his hand over the side and allowed the Labrador to nudge its head against him. Its fur was soft and Noah smiled at the dog's affection.

Then out of nowhere, a voice startled him.

"Look's like something finally found you to be likable," Nathaniel joked.

Noah instantly withdrew his hand from the inside of the pen and spun around. "Uh…"

"And you finally found something other than books or video game to be likable," his brother continued. "Didn't I tell you? I knew you had a heart."

Noah stammered, "W-well duh. I'd be dead if I didn't," and put his hand on his hip.

"I meant I knew you had feelings under all your sarcasm," said Nathaniel.

The mood suddenly enlightened again as the siblings each peered into the pen with the Labrador in it. The dog barked, and immediately went back to in front of Noah.

They both smiled, and Nathaniel asked, "You like this one?"

The bookworm nodded and reached his hand back inside. The puppy licked his hand as Noah replied, "Sorta, I guess," he admitted. Then realizing he was acting out of character, he stood up straight again and crossed his arms over his chest, away from the animal. "Can we go now?"

Nathaniel sighed but shrugged. "Fine. Let's go."

As his brother made his way out of the shop, and he made sure he wasn't looking, Noah glanced back at the puppy again. It wasn't as energetic as it was just a minute ago however, it was almost like it knew that Noah was leaving. It looked at him with longing eyes that suddenly looked like they were sparkling. Noah could tell it didn't want him to leave.

This made him slightly emotional again, but pushing his feelings aside, Noah mouthed the words "_Good bye_" to the Labrador.

With that, he turned and left the store, and didn't look back.

* * *

><p>When the siblings returned home, they barely talked for the rest of the day. It's not like Noah wanted to anyway. He didn't want to remember anything about today, going to the mall, seeing the puppy...<em> liking<em> the puppy.

He went straight back up to his room, the place he spent almost all of his day in. All he really needed was up there.

* * *

><p>The next few days were as normal as they could get. Absolutely nothing special happened, up until today.<p>

"Noah!" his mother called, "come down here!"

With the roll of his eyes, Noah got up from reading on his bed and walked downstairs to see what his mother wanted.

"Yes?" Noah said.

"Could you take out the trash please?"

"Why _me_?"

"Cause I said to."

"Pfft, whatever."

The conversation ended with that Noah went outside to do the task his mother requested. When he was out the door, his mother motioned to Nathaniel, who was crouching behind a chair in the other room.

Nathaniel quickly dashed to the front door, and placed a box in front of it. It was solid, but had a few holes poked in it.

He set it down and gave his mother a thumbs up, then bolted up the staircase, all this happening while Noah was outside.

Just as his mother sat on the couch and pretended to act normal, Noah came back inside. Immediately, the box at his feet got his full attention.

"Mom, was this here a second ago?" he asked.

His mother acted confused. "Oh, did that just get here? That's odd, why don't you open it and see what it is?"

The bookworm looked skeptical as he crouched down and got on his knees. "If it's a bomb you can cut the charade right now," he warned.

"Open it, please," his mother requested as she shook her head.

Noah bit his lip as his curiosity forced him to reach for the package. The top lid was taped shut at four different places. One by one he removed the tape, and when he opened the lid, he was greeted by an animal.

The golden Labrador he'd played with at the mall a few days ago, greeted him by clawing at his sweater vest and licking his nose.

His eyes widened, of amazement and confusion. He said slowly, "Mom, explain why I am holding a dog."

Instead of getting a direct response, his mother called out his brother's name. "Nathaniel!"

Nathaniel made his way down the stairs, smiling proudly. "Yes, dear mother and little brother?"

"What the heck do you call _this_," Noah asked, holding up the puppy to his brother.

With a slight laugh, Nathaniel replied, "It's your new dog!"

"My what?"

Their mother got into the conversation. "Nathaniel told me how he saw you liked it, so we decided to get it for you."

The puppy barked and sniffed Noah's arm. Noah smiled at his brother.

"You did this for me?" he asked, and petted the dog's head.

Nathaniel nodded. "Yup. It's all yours. It's a boy and it's only about three weeks old," he explained.

Noah took a second to tilt his puppy's face up towards his. They looked at each other in the eyes and the teen leaned forward a little, and pressed their noses together. His mother, brother, and himself all laughed. Noah looked up again at his family members and said nicely, "Thank you."

After they all went silent for a moment, the Labrador puppy barked. His new owner wrapped his arms around him and held him up to his chest.

"He really likes you," Noah's mother said.

"I know right," added Nathaniel, "it's a real shocker."

Noah laughed the slight insult off. He was too busy hugging his puppy to care.

Later that day, Noah decided to name his dog Fortune, because Noah would never give his new best friend up, even if he was offered all the money in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>The End!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh yay, that was fun to write! I've always found it so cute that in the show Noah mentioned twice he had a dog, so I thought it'd be so cute to write a story about it! I know in the beginning I kinda made it sound like Noah's like depressed or sad or something, that wasn't my intention. I can assure you as I was writing this, I tried my best to make Noah as he is in the show. I just tried to make it look like he likes being alone, that's all. :)<strong>

**Also I really wanted to make Noah and one of his brothers have a good relationship, because my relationship with my older brothers are absolutely terrible. XD**

**So I hope you really liked the story! Please let me know what you think if you have GOOD thoughts! If they're bad thoughts, well, sorry dude, I tried, just please don't flame!**

**Bye! :3**


End file.
